The Secret
by hunter-liza
Summary: Hermione is trapped in a loveless marriage while she secretly loves someone from her past...someone she should by all rights hate. Mature readers only please!


A/N: Hello again!

Once again I have been bitten by the old muse and wrote this little lemony piece while at the beach today. This story is for mature readers only, please as it contains some graphic language and adult themes. Also, there is mention of infidelity between the two character so if that is not your cuppa joe then please don't read.

I, in now way intend this to be a hurtful fic as it is really quite loving...so read at your own risk.

This little oneshot is dedicated to my beloved Laura who is the greatest friend a girl could ask for! Hope you like this, my love and Happy Birthday!

As always, I own nothing and I am making no money off of this piece of fanfiction.

By the way…for those of you who are reading my fic Midnight run *blushes in shame* I promise to keep working on it and I hope to be able to update soon! Thanks for all the support that I have been given and if I haven't responded to your review, I'm Sorry! I do so appreciate all of you who take the time to review!

Anywho, enjoy this little tidbit!

* * *

><p>It wasn't fair.<p>

Why did everything in Hermione's life have to be complicated?

Did fate have it in for her? Ever since the fall of Voldemort fifteen years ago, Hermione had not been happy. Of course she pretended like she was happy and everyone was all too ready to believe her, but if anyone took the time to really look at Hermione Weasley, they would see a broken shell of the woman she once was.

Ten years of marriage to a man who didn't love her and a harping mother-in-law would be enough to drive anyone crazy.

_That_ was the reason why her life was so complicated. She was married to a man who was in love with his fame instead of her. He was at the top of the Auror department in the Ministry of Magic and loving every adventurous minute of it.

Hermione couldn't really blame Ron for relishing in the lime light though. He had always been in the shadow of the-boy-who-lived and his very successful elder brothers.

It was his turn to finally have some of the spotlight and Hermione understood that, but when the spotlight and groupies got in the way of making her feel loved then something had to change.

The real story was that Hermione Weasley was in love with someone who was not her husband. She was in love with someone whom she was supposed to hate and despise on sight. She didn't want to lie anymore; she didn't want to live in the background and waste away, but most of all, she didn't want to be unloved anymore.

The attraction between the two of them had been unintentional and completely unplanned, but it happened nonetheless. Both were married and neither wanted to betray their respective spouses but it was torture to stay away from each other.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head to clear away the thoughts of what could never be. She moved through her quiet flat and into the spacious bathroom, filling the tub with steaming water and scented bath soap. The bathroom was soon filled with the scent of wild rose and raspberry leaf and Hermione breathed deeply of the relaxing fragrance.

A warm bath was just what she needed to get her mind off of her dismal lot in life. With a wave of her hand a few candles sprang to life, each throwing their light in dancing orange patterns across the beige walls. Another wave and soft music began to pour into the room from a set of small speakers in the corner.

The soothing voice of the sultry jazz singer washed over Hermione and she found herself already starting to relax and unwind. She slowly shed her clothing, dropping each article carefully into the wicker hamper in the corner. Pulling a small stool over to the side of the tub, she placed her wand gently on the surface; within easy reach should she need it.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione gingerly placed one foot in the scalding hot water, letting the heat soak into her tired muscles. Soon she was submerged up to her shoulders and for a single moment, everything was alright and good in the world.

Tipping her head back, she soaked her hair in the fragrant bubbles and set out to lightly scrub her coconut shampoo into her curly tresses. Her nails scraped slightly on her sensitive scalp as she tried to scrub the guilt of loving another away.

It didn't work.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione submerged her entire head under the water. She felt her face burn from the heat of the water, but she didn't care. It seemed fitting that she should be in pain when she was sure to cause those she cared about pain. It was unintentional, but her heart knew what it wanted.

Ruthlessly she raked her fingers through her hair to rinse all traces of the shampoo from her hair.

It wasn't until her lungs were begging for air that she finally surfaced, pulling the much needed oxygen into her starved lungs. Her eyes were still closed as she slicked her wet hair away from her face, smoothing the silken strands down.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of Hermione's neck stood on end. It was feeling that she hadn't felt in quite some time and it was one that she was loathe to feel again, especially in her own home. Very slowly she reached out a hand towards the stool where her wand was supposed to be, but her hand came up empty.

Her heart rate sped up to the point where it was thudding against her ribs, making Hermione certain that whoever was in the room could hear the fluttering pulse of her heartbeat.

For the first time, Hermione wished that Ron had been home instead of away on another assignment. At least someone would hear her if she screamed.

She gasped when warm hands settled onto her wet shoulders.

"What do you want?" Hermione's voice was soft, barely a whisper as she felt the intruder's hands move to stroke her bare arms.

"What I've always wanted, Hermione…and I know you want it too." His voice was so close, his warm breath brushing right against her ear. Her body visibly relaxed as she let the sensation of his touch rule her body.

"Draco, why are you doing this to me? You know we can't be together..." his hands slid a little lower, dipping beneath the edge of the water to caress her upper thighs. "You're married…" strong and agile fingers moved to her soft inner thighs. "I'm married…ohhh gods, Draco!"

Her breathing became erratic as Draco continued to massage her inner thighs, moving ever closer to her throbbing center.

"I don't care. I have wanted you for too long. Weasel isn't home and Luna thinks that I am away at a business meeting." His fingers finally moved to her separate the sodden lips of her sex. "Tonight is just for us, my love."

Draco moved his fingers through her slippery flesh, searching for all the places that made her squirm and squeal out her pleasure. Two of his fingers slowly entered her and Hermione let out a moan of satisfaction as she felt him fill her.

"Draco, we can't. It wouldn't be right." Hermione tried to keep her sanity as his fingers stroked and massaged her most sensitive areas.

"Can you deny yourself this one moment? We have a chance to be happy, Hermione and I for one will not waste this moment." He twisted his fingers and pressed his middle finger against her g-spot cause Hermione to see stars for a moment.

Unable to deny her body any longer, Hermione began to thrust her hips in time with his plunging fingers.

"Tell me what you are feeling, my love. Let me hear your pleasure as it has been denied me for so long…I must know!" His words were spoken in a rush and Hermione felt a flash of lust course through her body, igniting all of her nerve endings.

"There is no one like you, Draco Malfoy! Right there…don't stop…never stop, please!" His thumb found her engorged clit and he rubbed it softly, chuckling at the writhing witch in front of him.

"Come for me, Hermione. Come for me like you've never come before; I need to see you come undone at my hands, only my hands!" His voice had turned harsh and while Hermione should have been frightened at his possessive and demanding tone, it only served to ignite her desire further.

With his free hand, Draco reached around her and plucked at the hardened peak of her nipple. Hermione gasped and shook her head to take in all the sensations. His fingers were moving in rhythmic thrusts, each one catching on her g-spot while his thumb continued to torture the source of her pleasure.

"Draco, I'm coming! Oh gods…Draco! Only you can do this do me, my love."

He twisted and kneaded her needy flesh in time with his plucks to her over sensitized clit, needing more than anything to see her fall apart in ecstasy. He could feel her inner walls fluttering around his fingers and as she fell over the edge, he gripped her chin in his hand and twisted her head around to meet his kiss.

He swallowed her cries of pleasure as he plundered her mouth. He continued to move his fingers through her orgasm as he pleasured her mouth with his unrelenting tongue.

How could he have lived without the taste of her? How could he possibly go back to his wife when he had this passionate woman coming undone under him?

It wasn't fair.

Draco suckled at her full bottom lip as he removed his fingers from her dripping pussy. She whimpered as she lost the feeling of fullness that only Draco could bring her, and he hadn't even been inside her yet.

Turning in the tub, Hermione came face to face with the one man that she truly loved. He was beautiful with his platinum, blonde locks and his deep grey eyes. She chuckled softly as she took in his nakedness.

"A little presumptuous coming into my bathroom without any clothes on, don't you think?" She asked with a wry smile. He smirked in response; that beautiful and infuriating smirk that always seemed to ignite her desire for him.

"Not presumptuous at all. I figured it would take a little time to warm you up to the idea, but I know how you feel about me, Hermione."

"Oh really? How do I feel about you?" She was breathless with anticipation as he rose from his place on the floor to climb into the tub with her. The water sloshed slightly as he lowered his much larger frame into the still hot water.

Once he was settled he reached out his arms and Hermione eagerly moved into them. Gripping her hips in a crushing embrace, he lifted her to straddle his waist. She placed each of her thighs around his narrow hips and squeezed her thighs against him.

He moaned and leaned forward to lick a path from the tops of her supple breasts to her succulent neck to lightly bite on her earlobe. With a sure sweep of his tongue, he assuaged the sting of the bite and pushed her forward until her chest was flush with his.

Hermione gasped at the feel of his cock against her opening. She groaned as she positioned herself over his weeping tip; she needed to feel him inside her.

"You can barely contain yourself right now. I know that you want me as much as I want you." With another slight push, Draco forced Hermione down onto his cock, inch by tortuous inch. Her eyes closed in sheer ecstasy when he was finally seated deep inside her womb. "Gods, witch! You are so fucking tight, so hot that I can barely breathe…how have I lived without you?"

Hermione brought her hands up and cradled his beautiful face between her palms. She looked into his eyes as she began to move, slowly at first then quicker as she felt the pressure building in the pit of her belly again.

Every time she lifted herself off of him, she clenched her inner muscles around the head of his tumescent length, causing him to groan in satisfaction. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into the wet heat of his mouth, suckling on her as if she were his life force, his reason for living.

He brought his other hand up and began to knead her other breast, twisting the nipple almost painfully.

"Yes, yes…harder, Draco. Suck me harder!" Hermione had thrown her head back, the ends of her wet hair tickling his exposed thighs as she continued to fuck him senseless. Draco was only too happy to comply as he applied himself with renewed vigor; attacking her nipples with a gentle ferocity that left her panting above him.

It wasn't long before Draco felt his balls tightening and a fire in his lower spine, signaling his release.

"I'm coming, Hermione…come with me! Please, my love. I need to feel your pussy sucking at my cock, I need to feel you! NOW!" Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Draco's neck as he began to pound into her.

No longer the gentle, loving thrusts of before, Draco turned primal. All he could think about was the fluttering, sucking walls of her vagina as she keened in rapture. With one final thrust he came, shooting his seed deep inside her welcoming womb.

Hermione slumped down across his chest as she waited for her body to ride out the endless waves of her pleasure. He was still pulsing inside of her and she thought she would go mad with the pleasure.

Never before had she felt so complete, never before had she felt so in love. It was almost too much for she knew that he would soon be leaving her to go back to his wife. Tears prickled her eyes and she tightened her hold on his neck, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Draco.

She didn't want to let him go just yet.

It wasn't fair.

One night would never be enough and now that she had known his love, she didn't think she could bear to let it go again.

Draco felt just as cheated as he continued to stroke her lower back in an effort to comfort her. Why couldn't anything be simple in his life?

Pushing Hermione into a sitting position, he looked into her tear filled eyes and knew that he would find a way for them to be together. Even if he had to forfeit his entire fortune, live in exile from the Wizarding world or snap his own wand, he would find a way for them to be together.

Hermione noticed the change in his grey eyes as he effortlessly lifted her from the tub and wordlessly cast a drying charm on them both. He carried her out of the bathroom and over to the bed that she shared with her husband.

"Tonight is for us, Hermione. Don't think of your husband or my wife right now because _you_ should be my wife. I love you, Hermione and I will find a way for us to be together. I promise." His lips met hers in a tender kiss that sent her head reeling with the love that poured off of him.

In that moment, nothing else mattered except the feel of him against her.

Life was never fair, but one didn't always have to keep the hand that they were dealt. Hermione knew that they would find a way to be together, whatever the cost.

At last, they would finally be happy…even if only for one night.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know your thoughts! I do so love to hear from you all!

As a side note, I would just like to say that I, in NO WAY, endorse adultery. This fic was a request from a friend of mine and while I was a little leery about writing it at first I have to say that it turned out to be about two people who were delt a poor hand and were making the best of things.

Please don't flame me for this story! It was just something that I was experimenting with.


End file.
